


Midnight

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [61]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “It’s past midnight! Where the hell were you?”
Relationships: Charlie/Sameer (Wonder Woman), Oddfellows (Wonder Woman), Wonder Squad
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Midnight

“Sameer! Charles! My office, now!”

“She's mad.”

“Oui.”

They shuffled into Etta’s office and shut the door.

“Bonsoir, Etta-”

“Don’t act innocent.  ** It’s past midnight! Where the hell were you?” **

“The target went to a bar,” Charlie said, “and stayed there for a long time.”

“We stayed as well until he returned to his apartment,” Sami added.

“Did anyone notice you?”

“Yes and no,” Sami said. “We did get a few looks but it was a... certain type of bar.”

“The kind you two go off to together?”

“ Exactement .”

“Alright. Good work, get some sleep, full report in the morning.”


End file.
